Casey Harrison
Summary Casey was one of the 4 founders of Official Downball regulation downball is a key Player in the sports future. He puts the second most work into Official Downball. Casey isn't the most skilled of downball players but hardly misses an Official Downball game. This combined with some questionable tactics in terms of the laws of the game he has become a dangerous player with or without control of the ball. Casey is well known for his high 'tennis ball breaking' serves and his one knee over the shoulder shots. Another tactic of Casey is to deliberately block people as well as hitting them especially Will and Alan. He was the first to hit someone in the face and cause then to bleed and coped one of the largest suspensions in the game with 5 weeks out. Casey helped to created Official Downball's ads which are aimed at getting 1 million views. Playing Style Casey plays his downball with a real "Whatever It Takes" attitude hence his membership slogan. Casey predominantly positions himself from middle to left court usually a medium distance from the wall, he is a right handed player. Casey is a good drop down player, he drops the ball down and often legally puts himself in a position which makes it very hard for the returner to get to the ball. In terms of returning the ball Casey is alright in that area. Casey is very well known server of the ball with many of his serves described as "Tennis ball breaking" because of how hard he throws the ball into the ground. With serving Casey also has many obscure actions of serving the ball, it can often get players out because of the slight spin and lack of bounce of the ball as well as the general obscurity of the serve. Casey has invented the one knee over the shoulder shot which involves getting down on one knee then hitting the ball over his shoulder, nothing special is put on the ball but it can often get people out because they are often confused as to why he has done it. Blocking ''' Casey has caused a lot of controversy with his blocking. Casey often hits the ball then goes off the line which he would normally go on after returning the ball then blocks a player. Blocking is a bit of a grey area in the rules and there are often no umpires so blocking is very hard to police. From blocking he was the first person to make someone else unable to play because of the blood rule but due to the lack of video footage and witnesses of the incident Casey luckily escaped suspension. '''Promoting Downball Casey has been one of the main drivers in promoting downball this is the main reason the game is popular. He made both of the sports first 2 ads which are spreading right around the world. He has also made a youtube views projection graph but it is a bit deceiving because it was made when Official Downball was only just starting. He has been telling a lot of people about downball and wants to make it one of the world's main sports. Official Downball Memberships On the 14th May 2013 Official Downball memberships were announced. Casey's membership ad was put on YouTube on the 16th June 2013. His membership slogan coincidentally is "Whatever It Takes" the same as the Essendon Football Club in the AFL. Casey was considering suing the Essendon Footballl club for blatantly coping his membership slogan and ad but has decided against it since he actually barracks for them in the AFL. Casey's ad was the first Official Downball membership ad. Official Downball Committee Casey is a member of the Official Downball committee and is normally recognized as the second highest in authority (after Jack). Casey was probably the main person involved in forming the Official Downball committee which also includes Jack, Alan, Ryan and Will. He has also proposed many of the ways that Official Downball will operate which have then been accepted. Interests Outside of Downball Outside of downball Casey plays football, cricket, like downball he is not the most skilled at playing those sports but hardly ever misses a training session.